A Justin Bieber Love story: More Than Friends
by kidrauhlforevvaa
Summary: I've been friends with Justin Since we were little but one day he comes to my 17th birthday party after 3 years. What will happen when I develop feelings for him? Will He feel the same way, or are we just in the "Friend Zone"
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys like it (: the title says it all Rate: T for later chapters.

The story is about me falling for my best friend, Justin Bieber. I hope you like it (:

**A Justin Bieber love story: More Than Friends**

**Chapter 1: MY POV**

*flashback/dream* 7 years ago

It was the day of my birthday party & I invited my best friend Justin Bieber. Justin came over before the party started & we hung out at the park as usual. We were on the swings, trying to see who could go higher then jump off. Not knowing what to do, once I got as high as I could. I jumped off & fell face first. I started crying & Justin being the best friend ever, he came over & picked me up. When I looked into his beautiful brown eyes with tears coming down my face, I knew I was in love with my best friend. He took me to my house & I got all cleaned up. Good thing I didn't break anything. Only scrapes on knees & elbows.

**Present Day- 10 years later**

I woke up from a dream I had about Justin when we were kids. I haven't seen him since he left for Atlanta 3 years ago. I looked at my phone & checked the time. It was 9:15. I got up, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth & fixed my hair. I went to the kitchen finding something to eat. Then my mom pulled out a birthday cake with my dad & two sisters & started singing happy birthday.

*mom & everybody singing* "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you….." I wasn't sure what was going on because I was still half asleep.

"Happy birthday sweetie", my mom & dad said. "Thank you", having a smile on my face. They told me to make a wish & so I did. I wished Justin could be here so it would be like old times. We ate the cake for breakfast I guess.

It was around 12 o clock; I went outside & went to the park that I used to go to when I was a kid. It was my first time back at the park since Justin left & it feels just like old times. I went on the swing & played the "who can go higher" game by myself. There's this tree in front of the swing set & I would always tell Justin I would get my feet over the trees & go higher than him. I never did, until today. I got so excited I could help but yell out, "In your face Justin!" I heard somebody say, "You finally got your feet over the trees." I thought I was hearing things & going crazy so I turned around. I saw Justin standing there with the biggest smile on his face. I wasn't going crazy. I jumped off at landed on my feet this time. He started applauding me. I ran to him with happy tears & hugged him so tight I never wanted to let go. He picked me up & started spinning me around. "I'm happy to see you too." He laughed. I couldn't believe that my wish actually came true. He let go of me & I looked into his eyes & remembered how beautiful his eyes were. "What are you doing here!?" I yelled of excitement. "I couldn't miss my best friend's 17 birthday party." & that's when it hit me. The words, "best friend," It killed me inside. I thought I was over Justin. But I guess not, I really did like him. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. We walked back to my house so excited, I was going to tell my family the great news. But no one was there. I walked into the kitchen & everybody yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAELYN!"

**JUSTIN'S POV**

She was shocked. She didn't know what to do so she grabbed my hand & squeezed it. I looked down at her & I gave her little smirks. I could tell she liked it because she started to blush. It's cute. Everybody gathered around her & sang to her. She was happy, I could tell because she had the biggest smile on her face.

While everybody was out in the living room, she showed me around the house. Nothing really changed except one thing. Her room. I could tell she changed it because she used to have all these pictures of random things on her walls. She told me she was wanted to be a photographer when she grew up. But now she doesn't know what to do. Now she has very little on her walls. I asked her about all the pictures she use to have & she told me she didn't want them up on her walls anymore. She put them all in a photo album & handed it to me. It was well organized. When the party was over, her parents called her into the living room to give her one last present. She walked out.

**MY POV**

"Hun, can you come here for a second. Your father & I want to talk to you." My mom yelled out. It felt like I was going to get in trouble or something. So I walked to the living room very slow & awkwardly. I walked in & everyone was there. I mean, mom, dad, both sisters. Justin came in after me.

"Take a seat." My dad said.I sat on the couch next to Justin.

"We have one last present to give to you." They said. Oh good. Not in trouble.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well… since Justin is leaving tomorrow afternoon…" she paused. I couldn't help but look at him with a sad face.

"We've decided you should go on tour with him. You're old enough now & the two of you have been apart for too long, you guys need your friendship back in place." My mom said with a smile on her face.

Oh, great. I need to keep my friendship in place? Well now that's all we'll ever be. Just FRIENDS. I didn't want to, but I guess it was better than him leaving all over again. I guess this can work out.

"Go start packing" Justin said.

I ran to my room & started squealing.

A few minutes later someone knocked on my door. "Can I come in?" it was Justin.

"Yeah sure" I yelled. I grabbed my suitcase out of my closet.

"So what exactly should I bring & how long am I gonna be on tour with you?" I asked.

"You're staying for the whole year." He said.

I was shocked but at least I can be there & support my best friend. Well now I'm back to being disappointed all over again, he saw that I was sad & had a confused face.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

She looked sad. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Okay, Justin, I think you should know something." She said. I started to feel a little weird. "Well ever since we were little, I thought I was in love with you but…" she started again. "Awww I love you too." I said back.

"Justin, let me finish. As I got older, I found out that it wasn't a "friend" type of love. It was real. And when you left it broke my heart." She paused. "I thought I would get over the fact that I loved you more than a friend but today, I realized I'm not over you. I never will be."

It got quiet after she said all that. I decided I should break the silence & tell her the truth also.

"You know, I was gonna tell you same thing. I'm in love with you Raelyn." I said & started smiling. She looked up & we stared at each other for like 5 minutes. When I look into her dark brown eyes, I just melt. Her eyes, they're just so beautiful. I gave her a hug. "I'm never gonna let you go. I love you" I whispered into her ear.

**MY POV**

He gave me a hug & said he'll never let me go. He's the love of my life. I stepped back & looked into his eyes, I kissed him. Sparks flew & that's when I realized he was the one. He kissed me so passionately. Then we were rudely interrupted by my mother. She knocked on my door asking if she can come in. I wanted to say no, but I had to let her in.

"Are you done packing?" she asked.

"Almost done mom. I still have to pack my toothbrush, hair products & yeah." I said.

She gave me a very tight hug. I could hardly breathe. My face was turning purple. I was trying to get her off but it wasn't working.

"Ummm, Mrs… I think she's suffocating." Justin chuckled. She let go & I took in all the air I could find.

"Oh, sorry hun." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. I gave her another hug. She didn't hug me too tight this time.

"There's nothing to cry about mommy. I'm gonna be back before you know it, okay?" I said with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll let you pack some more then." She said & walked out.

I got kinda sad, "I'll be back before she knows it." I said to Justin with a smile on my face.

Pattie, Justin's mom, picked him up after the whole talk with my mom. By the time he left it was already 11:30pm. I put more stuff in my suitcase just in case I needed it. I went to bed thinking today was the best night ever.

So that's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A Justin Bieber Love Story: More than Friends**

**Chapter 2**

***The next morning* MY POV**

I woke up to a text from Justin.

**JUSTIN:** Hey beautiful, you wanna hang out before we hit the road? How does a movie sound? Text me what movie you wanna watch.

**ME: **Yeah, totally, a movie sounds great! (: & I don't care what movie. I just want to see your face (;

**JUSTIN: **okay beautiful, I'll see you in an hour then.

**ME: **Okay, can't wait

I got up & headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, put on a coral pink laced crop top & dip dyed high wasted shorts with my all white low top converses. I put my hair in a messy bun acting care-free. I went down stairs to eat cereal & went back to my room after. I took my suitcase & put it near the front door. I sat on the couch in the living room & watched some TV. I started to watch a recording of teen wolf. It was so good. After that I just listened to my music. After about 30 minutes of listening to my music the doorbell rang. I got up & ran to it. It was Justin. I opened the door & he had a bouquet of roses.

"Are those for me?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No these are for your mom." He started looking in the house trying to find her.

"Really, well she's not here." I said with a confused look on my face.

"I'm just kidding, of course these are you!" he said with excitement.

"Awww, thanks babe." I leaned in for a kiss.

He stepped back & asked, "Are we dating now?"

"Umm, I don't know, you didn't really ask me out. You kinda just kissed me yesterday." I said.

"Oh, well in that case, Raelyn, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" he said

"Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"He finally leaned towards me & gave me a quick kiss then we headed out to the movies.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I grabbed her hand & opened the door to the limo & I told the driver to the theater. I was really excited. I never really asked anyone on to a date before. Like a real one. What if I screw this up? Then she'll break up with me & think I'm pathetic.

"Hey what's wrong? She asked very concerned.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said, hoping she won't catch on.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm still your best friend." She said with a smile.

"Okay, I was just thinking about us."

"What else?" leaning for a kiss.

"And how we're the best couple out there." *kiss*

"You know, if we keep this up, we'll never watch the movie."

"It's okay; I'd rather be here kissing you than see a movie any day." She said very sexily.

"Yeah, me too".

We started to make out in my car for along time. We stopped to take a breath & went back at it. It was nice to kiss someone you really love. It's the best feeling ever. She kissed my cheek. Then went back to my lips but then pulled away slowly making me wanting more.

"We should probably go see the movie now." She whispered into my ear. I could feel her lips touch my ear; I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Umm, yeah we should go watch it now." I said in a disappointed tone.

I got out of the car & opened her door to let her out. I was being a gentleman. We went in through the back door & sat all the way in the back before anyone could see us. The movie just started, just in time.

**MY POV**

I sat right next to him as we got in. The movie had just started & I could feel his hand on my thigh. I put my head on his shoulder. I looked up to see him looking back at me. I smiled & gave him a quick kiss. As I pulled away slowly, he pulled me back wanting more. We made out a couple times. The movie was really boring. I didn't know what was going on. Probably because I was making out with him through the whole thing. Oh well, whatever. By the time the movie was over it was 3 o clock. We snuck out through the back again & headed to my place so I could get my things & go on tour with Justin. When I got in the house my mom was making lunch. I headed to her & told her I had to go now. I told her to tell dad that I said goodbye & that I love him. She gave me one last hug & I was out the door.

We got in the car & drove to the hotel he was staying at. I got to his room & everybody was there. Scooter, Kenny, Allison, Ryan… the list goes on. Scooter asked me if I was reading. I nodded my head. We got on the tour bus & headed to his next stop. Denver, Colorado. I fell asleep on Justin's lap. It was going to take us about 15 hours until we reached Colorado. We had a couple stops, and then we got back on the road.

I got up from my nap & Justin was gone. I asked where he was & they said probably in his room. I found his room. I walked in and it was all decorated with the MJ & Maple Tree leaves. He was sleeping on his bed. I walked over to him & lied with him. We fell asleep for another 2 hours. Then he woke up.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I woke up to someone lying on my bed next to me. It was Raelyn. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. I gave her a kiss on the cheek & walked outside. When I got out, everybody was staring at me.

"Nothing happened, okay?" I said

"Uh huh…" Ryan said nodding his head.

"I swear, we were just sleeping."

"Okay Justin, I believe you." He said to me with a wink.

"Whatever." I walked to the mini fridge & got a water bottle. I knew this was gonna happen. A girl in my room sleeping on my bed & everybody would be looking at me weird. I didn't care because I was with the love of my life.

**MY POV**

When I woke up, I was in Justin's bed. I heard everybody laughing so I went outside. They all looked at me & the laughing stopped. I didn't know what to do. Justin called me over & told me not worry. He said he never brought a girl on his tour bus before so it was weird for them. I smiled at rested my head on his shoulder. Scooter came over & apologized for everybody acting weird & told us that we were almost there. Just a couple more hours. I got out my phone & went on twitter. "Having fun with my babe1" I wrote. Justin's phone rang & he saw my tweet.

"You have notifications for my tweets?" I asked laughing.

"Ummm... yeah? Is that weird? I mean, I can take it off."

"No, it's ok. I think it's cute" I said smiling.

I kissed him passionately. We made out on the couch & scooter interrupted us & said, "Let's keep this PG shall we." We laughed & nodded our heads. I put in my earphones & listened to my music. He pulled the left side out & listened for him self. I was listening to Pandora. The Neon Trees station. He smiled & said he loved this song. I said the same thing back to him.

**MORNING IN DENVER (MY POV)**

I woke up in Justin's arm we were already in Colorado. He kissed me thinking I was sleeping still but then I kissed him back. He smiled.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning" I said while yawning.

"C'mon, we have to eat breakfast. We're gonna stopped at a McDonald's & eat there, k?" We got out & went into McDonald's. When we were done, we headed to a 5 star hotel. Scooter got us our room. I went to the room & I sat my bags on the bed & took a shower. When I was done I got the towel out & headed to the bed to find some clothes. I was half naked when Justin came in. His jaw dropped & shut the door. I changed right in front of him & started laughing. I got done changing & he was still standing there. I walked over & stood in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Umm, ye… yeah."

"Okay, well that's good to know."

He snapped out of his own little world & started to look up & down at me. He started smiling at me.

"You looked great without clothes on you know." He said with a smirk.

"I know but I needed to change." I said laughing

He picked me up & put me on the bed. He straddled me & we made out. He took his shirt off. Then I turned him on his back & I was on top.

"I like this. You on top" He said laughing.

"Yeah? Well don't get use to it." I said laughing.

I kissed his lips & got off. He pulled me back & he started to kiss my neck. He went down to my neck & started to make patterns with his tongue. He got to my weak spot. I let out a little moan & he couldn't help but to smile. He put his hand around my waist then slowly went up my back under my shirt. I took his hand out from under.

"Not right now babe, sorry." I said with a smile. I could tell he got sad so I kissed his soft lips one more time then he got off. I fixed my hair & gave him a wink.

"I only told you that because what if Scooter came in on us? Or even worse, your mom?"

"Its okay, we're the only ones that have the card. I think,"

"You think?"

"Yes, I think. Now come back over here so we can have some more fun." He said with a big smile.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you." I said laughing.

Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be coming. Hope you liked it (:


End file.
